Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures
This is a list of races and cultures that inhabit the half of the galaxy containing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. 0-9 * !'hew * ;At A * Aaamazzarite * Aaine * Abalekite * Abbutan * Abductor * Abesian * Acamarian * Achorri * Adarin * Adigeon * Aenar * Aeorethian * Aeron * Agaron * Ailurin * Akaali * Alastron * Alcyone ( }}) * Aldean * Algolian ( ) * Algorian * Al'Hmatti * Alkamin * Allasomorph * Al-Leyan * Alonis * Alpha Centauran * Alphan (Onyius II) * Alphan (Sector 221-G) * Alraki * Altairian * Altasa * Althuist * Amaralan * Ambimorph * Ammdon * Amoniri * Ana'siuolo * Andalusian * Andorian * Andreazna * Andromedan * Androssi * Angel I inhabitants * Angosian * Aniona * Anjiri * Anjurwan * Antaran * Antedean * Antican * Antosian * Anu'anshee * Anyorrite * Aquan * Arachnid (species) * Arbazan * Arcadian * Archernarian * Arcturian * Ardanan * Ardwanian * Argelian * Argon * Argosian * Ariolo * Arivne * Arkarian * Arkenite * Arkonian * Aronnian * Arretian * Asvienne * Atawhean * Athan * Atrean * Attrexian * Atyansa * Aulacri * Aunithox * Aurelian * Axanarri * Azziz B * Bactrican * Bader * Bajoran * Ba'ku * Bakrii * Balduk * Balosneean * Bandi * Barkonian * Barolian * Barzan * Beings * Belandrid * Belgarian * Benzenite * Benzite * Berellian * Besinian * Betan * Beta Promethean * Betazoid * Betelgeusian * Betrisian * Bhvui * Bijani * Bilanan * Bilini * Binderian * Bixoxi * B'kaazi * Bline * Bluegill * B'nurlac * Bolastre * Bolian * Boraalan * Boragi * Boslic * Boundarian * Brassica * Bre'ella * Breen * Brekkian * Brethren * Briavian * Brikarian * B'Saari * Buban * Burani * Bursen * Byfrexian * Bynar * Byndarite * Byzallian * Bzzit Khaht C * Caeliar * Cairn * Caitian * Calderisi * Caldonian * Caldorian * Calid * Calix * Calphan * Caltarian * Camorite * Capellan * Cardassian * Carreon * Carrig * Carvargna * Cataxxian * Catelox * Catullan * Caxtonian * Ceebriian * Celotti * Chakuun * Chalchaj'qmey * Chalnoth * Chameloid * Chandir * Changed * Charulhan * Chelon * Cheronian * Children of Khan * Children of San-Tarah * Children of Soong * Chir'vaji * Choblik * Chodak * Choraii * Chrysalian * Chuniikite * Cineen * Clan Ru * Coalescence * Cogenian * Cordian * Cordovian * Corellian * Coridanite * Corotican * Corvallen * Craynid * Creeg * Cruller * Cygnetan * Cygnian * Cygnusian * Cynosure * Cytherian D * Daa'Vit * Dai-ai * Dachlyd * Daliwakan * Damiani * Danteri * D'Arsay * Darzun * Daxxtarian * D'drauk'k * Debrune * Dedderac * Deemanot * Deferi * Deirr * Delbian * Delphine * Deltan * Denebian * Denobulan * Devernian * Devidian * Dewan * Dhoraxi * Diasoman * Dinasian * Disarrui * Djanai * DjKen * D'myurj * Dolpheel * Donican * Doosodarian * Dopterian * Dormon * Dorset * Draconian * Dramian * Draylaxian * Drek'la * Dreman * Drissana II natives * Dufaux E * Ebinda'sar * Edemian * Edo * Edosian * Eeiauoan * Eerlikka * Efrosian * Ekorr * Ekosian * Elachi * Elasi * Elasian * El-Aurian * Elaysian * Ellesant * Elohsian * Eldela * Ellora * Elysian * Eminian * Empyrean * Ena * Encari * Enolian * Erd'k'teedak * Erelynian * Eridani (species) * Eseriat * Eska * Etherian * Etoshan * Eunacian * Evoran * Exar's species * Excalbian * Exiles (race) * Exomorph * Eymorg * Eyren F * Faantine * Fabrini * Faceless Ones * Farian * Farrezzi * Farruna * Fazi * Fek'Ihri * Fen Domar * Fenrisal * Ferasan * Ferengi * Fett * Filian * Flaxian * Forebears * Freelan (species) * Fri'slen * Frunalian G * Gadraaghi * Gaen * Galadoran * Galakhi * Gallamite * Gamma Argus II natives * Garidian * Genton * Gideonite * Glaeziver * Glath * Gnalish * Gnome * Goranian * Gorn * Gororm * Gorpion * Gottar * Graym * Graymel * Grazerite * Grennai * Gretharan * Grey Orion * Grigari * Grisellan * Grokarian * Guidon H * Haakonan * Halanan * Haliian * Halkan * Hamalki * Hamexi * Haradin * Heiren * Hekaran thumb|[[Helvan.]] * Helvan * Hiinkan * Horta * Human * Hupyrian * Husnock * Hydran I * Iconian * Idanian * Ikaaran * Illyrian * Iotian * Ithenite * Iyaaran J * Jaheel's species * Jarada * Jem'Hadar Alpha * Jerakan * Jibetian * J'naii K * Kaelon * Kalandan * Kantare * Kaylar * Kazarite * Kelvan * Kerelian * Kesprytt * Kihin * Kinshaya * Klaestron * Klingon * K'normian * Kobliad * Koltaari * Kostolain * Kotakian * Kovaalan * Kreetassan * Kressari * Kriosian * Ktarian * Kurlan * Kzinti L * Lactran * Legaran * Lenarian * Lethean * Leyron * Ligonian * Lissepian * Loque'eque * Lorherrin * * Lorillian * Lothra * Lurian * Lysian * Lyssarrian * Lytasian M * M-113 creature * Magna Roman * Malakhai * Malurian * Mazarite * Medusan * Megan * Megarite * Melkotian * Menk * Menthar * Metron * Microbrain * Mikulak * Minaran * Minosian * Mintakan * Miradorn * Mizarian * M'klexa * Molodor * Mordanite * Mulzirak N * Napean * Nasat * Nasgul * Nausicaan * Neural parasite * * Xindi neural parasite * * The blastoneuron parasites encountered at Deneva * * The bluegill neural parasites that tried to infiltrate Starfleet Command * Noophian * Nuvian O * Octran * Old Ones * Omegan * Oolan * Organian * Orion * Orishan * Oritixx * Ornaran * Osaarian P * Pa'haquel * Pakled * Pandrilite * Paraagan * Peliar Zel natives * Peljenite * Petarian * Phylosian * Platonian * Pomet's species * Promellian * Proxcinian * Pygorian R * Ramatis III inhabitants * Redeemer * Reegrunion * Regalian * Reman * Retellian * Rhaandarite * Rigelian * Risian * Romulan * Rutian S * San-Tarah, Children of * Sarpeidonite * Satarran * Sauch * Saurian * Scalosian * Scathosian * Schedart * Selay * Shardak * Sheliak * Skorr * Solari * Son'a * Suliban T * Takaran * Talarian * Talavian * Talosian * Tamarian * Tandaran * Tanugan * Tarahongian * Tarellian * Tarkalean * Tarlac * Tarn * Taurean * Tavnian * Tegmenir * Tellarite * Terellian * Terrelian * Terrellian * Tessic's species * Tezwan * Thallonian * Thasian * Theluvian * Tholian * Thubanir * Tiburonian * Tilonian * Tkon * T'Lani * T'lli Betan * Triannon * Triexian * Trill * Troyian * Tygarian * Tzenkethi U * Ullian * U'tani V * Valakian * Valerian * Valtese * Vendorian * Ventaxian * Verillian * Vian * Vissian * Vobilite * Vorel * V'radian * Vulcan W * Watraii * Wogneer creature X * Xantoran * Xarantine * Xelatian * Xenexian * Xepolite * Xindi * Xyrillian Y * Yalosian * Yash-El * Yattho * Yridian * Ysalanti Z * Zakdorn * Zaldan * Zalkonian * Zaranite * Zeon * Zetarian * Zeta Reticulan * Zevian * Zibalian * Zora Fel * Zynterian Appendices External link * category:lists category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures Races and cultures